a. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention pertains to memory module containers, more specifically, memory module packaging for SIMMs and SIPPs.
b. Background Art
Memory modules are generally composed of integrated circuits mounted on printed circuit boards of various shapes. These modules, although fairly durable, may be damaged by electrostatic discharge or excessive physical impact. Antistatic plastic bags and cardboard boxes are among the containers currently being used for storing and handling memory modules.
One disadvantage of these types of containers is the difficulty in performing a final inspection. The bags are difficult to see through because they are typically constructed from opaque or nearly opaque antistatic plastic, and the cardboard boxes are impossible to see through. Therefore, when these types of containers are used, it is laborious, if not impossible, to visually check the container's contents or to determine how many modules are stored therein. To perform an inspection of the contents, therefore, it is usually necessary to open these containers. Since the modules may be destroyed by an electrostatic discharge, any inspection of the contents of these containers is generally done in an electrostatically safe environment. Additionally, the plastic bags are often held closed by a paper warning label or a label indicating the contents of the bag. Opening one of these bags for inspection will destroy the label, requiring the application of a new label. Furthermore, since the bags generally have one opening at their end, depending on the inspection being performed, the inspector may have to dump out all of the modules. While the cardboard boxes may not be damaged by opening and closing, they are often difficult to open and close and must also usually be opened in an electrostatic-free environment.
Another disadvantage of the plastic bags is the lack of protection from physical damage. The protection from physical damage furnished by the uncushioned, thin-walled, flexible plastic bags is minimal. Modules stored in one of these bags are therefore subject to damage from external physical shocks. Further, because of their construction, the bags do not restrain the modules from independent movement. The modules can abrade against each other, causing physical damage from internal movement of the module. Therefore, it is particularly undesirable to package a large quantity of modules in a single storage bag.
Another reason large quantities of modules are not stored in a single bag is that, the higher the number of modules, the more difficult it is to ascertain how many are contained in a storage bag without opening it. It is also impracticable to include more than one type of module in a single bag because it is difficult to verify that the bag contains more than one type of module and to verify the quantity of each type included.
Since each plastic bag generally contains a relatively small number of modules, a large number of bags is required, resulting in increased packaging costs. The cost for packaging the modules in bags is also high because, as the number of packages increases, so do the labor charges to package the modules. Each bag must be opened, closed, sealed, and labeled. Costs are further increased because, depending on how they were closed, the bags are ripped open by the purchaser, preventing reuse.
Another disadvantage of the plastic bags centers around the problems of maintaining an inventory of the as yet unfilled bags. Being flexible, the bags are difficult to stack. Even after they are filled, since their exterior shape is defined to a large extent by their contents, they remain difficult to stack.
Cardboard box containers afford more physical protection for the modules than do the plastic bags. However, these boxes are typically lined with antistatic foam or bubble packing to stabilize, confine, and cushion the modules. Due to this packaging, the boxes are large and bulky, trading larger size for enhanced protection. Much like the plastic bags, the cardboard-box type containers are labor intensive to pack. The more difficult the packing, the longer it takes and the more it costs.